


Ineffable Falls

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Good Omens, Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, but i'll try my hardest to get chapters out to you guys!, i don't know how long this will take me to update, just because i have work and depression, so sometimes writing is a little tricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: Based on a crossover fanart by @/crazycomet107 on Instagram! Please check out their beautiful work, and I hope you enjoy the story!





	Ineffable Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a crossover fanart by @/crazycomet107 on Instagram! Please check out their beautiful work, and I hope you enjoy the story!

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite little Pine Tree!” The demon cooed, hovering at eye level with a sly grin.

Dipper scowled, tucking his uncle’s journal into his bag. “What do you know about travelling to alternate realities?”

Bill blinked, sitting back on the air, looking impressed and hurt. “Everytime you call, it’s only because you _want_ something.”__

_ _“I don’t _call_ you, I _summon_ you, there’s a difference. And yeah, I want something. Spill.”_____ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The demon sighs, spinning as though in an invisible office chair. “I know plenty about alternate realities and travelling, and travelling to alternate realities. Happy?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Dipper shifted his weight, embarrassed, and pulled a different book out. “Every fictional reality written on _this_ Earth exists somewhere in the Multiverse, right?”___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bill stops spinning, lurching to the edge of the Summoning Circle. He nods slowly, a grin spreading across his face. “What’cha got there, Pine Tree?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dipper rolled his eyes and held the book out. “I need you to take me and Mabel to this universe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _With an arched eyebrow, Bill grabbed the book and turned it over in his hands. “_Good Omens_,” he says slowly, opening the front cover and scanning the summary. “Angels and demons?” He exclaims, scandalized. “Why would you go to a world with _other_ demons when you have me?”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I have questions to ask the Principality Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate. _She_," he chuckled a little, shaking his head, “wants to talk to the demon, Crawly.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Crowley.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“The demon, his name’s _Crowley_, not Crawly,” Bill smirked darkly, handing the book back.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Either way; can you do it?” Dipper asked, tapping his foot impatiently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Finally drifting down to the ground, Bill takes off his top hat with a dramatic bow, nearly hitting Dipper in the face on his way down. “I would be _honored_, Pine Tree. Haven’t seen Shooting Star in a while, it’ll be nice to catch up.” He straightens, replacing his hat, adjusting his eyepatch, and resting his hands on the cane that appeared in front of him. “But what do _I_ get?”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dipper frowned a little, taking his time in making sure the book was put back properly. _Mabel would kill me if this goes wrong._ “Well...Since this is kind of a tall order I was thinking that I could let you go. _Just for a day!_” He adds quickly, seeing the mischievous glint in Bill’s eye._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Uh huh, sure, now, this “letting me go” thing...what _exactly_ does that include?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I...I feel like I should be doing this with Mabel,” Dipper said decisively, pulling his uncle’s journal back out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bill pouted, twirling his cane (which had now become a baton) between his fingers. “Tsk tsk, Pine Tree, summoning your favorite demon and not even telling the sister. What has Weirdmageddon _done_ to you?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dipper knew that Bill just wanted to get under his skin, and, unfortunately, it was working. _“Ventium, dominus, meteforis. Entangulum triangulum.”_ Dipper chanted quickly, the words almost as easy as English to him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, fine, fine. But when you decide what I get to do on my day out, you know where to find me!” The demon waved cheerily as the circle brightened to an almost blinding sight. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dipper shut his eyes tightly, and when the echo of Bill Cipher’s voice had faded and the light was gone, he opened them to an empty circle, which he quickly smoothed over with his foot. “Right...now to tell Mabel the good news.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I know what happened at the end of Weirdmageddon, but I needed a reason for Bill and Dipper to be "close" enough to dimension hop together


End file.
